miiverserpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Story brainstorm/idea page
Seeing as how we've got three (currently) story developers, I thought a page like this would be useful. We can present our ideas, and get approval from the others, before we integrate them in. Possible spoilers on this page. So if you ain't a story developer, then whadda ya doin here? There may be cutscenes or an opening cinematic. WARNING: THE ROSTER IS FINAL. PLEASE DO NOT REQUEST YOURSELF AS A PARTY MEMBER. YOU WILL ALSO NOT HAVE A RELEVANT ROLE IN THE STORY UNLESS YOU ARE SOMEWHAT RELEVANT ON MIIVERSE. WARNING #2: THE PAGE HAS BEEN PROTECTED SO YOU HAVE TO SUGGEST IN THE COMMENTS. Main Story At one point, Verse is captured and banned. The rest think he's dead, and try to work to rescue him. In the ban land, he encounters a new party member who helps him navigate the new area. While there, they cannot teleport back or anything until they defeat the boss, and then they can come and go freely. Each community is a "world" or area. The passage between them maybe destroyed and the party member of the last area will be needed. The first world could be Smash bros, then youtube, wii fit u, zelda and ect. The debug menu could be final area. With the optional members there coulb be optional comunitys At one point, Verse is brainwashed by an enemy, and the rest of the party members have to work together to stop him with thier powers and the enemy. You can play as Verse. or the rest of the party. If u win as verse then the game will stop cuz u will habe like 7 party memebers against u how do u win. It is a fight required to lose. At one point u could lose ur memory or you can think the the game is over and verse goes home to his family. Then shit happens and your family dies/ goes in comas and u have to find everyone again. If you name verse hatena, hatena's name will become verse. Verse will find out moar about his family and they will connect to the plot in someway Maybe to get to the badmin's HQ you need to perform the ritual done in the miiverse intro. Sidequests Sidequests For each area we should have enemy quests where you have to defeat a certain enemy. Quest: A lady needs you to go to different areas and collect an item from each. When you bring them back you have a boss fight with her. The reward is an ultimate weapon for verse since you finish it near the end of the game. The lady gives you a health recovery item for each item you bring her Some could be puzzles using the characters and at the end there is an item. Could be near end of game to give ultimate weapons You could have assassin quests, or a hit list to find certain enemies in certain areas. Quest: A old Person wants you to place these flowers in the temple of Bard. Go to the temple of Bard (Somewhere hidden in the Zelda community) and place the flowers inside. After this, Shrek will arrive behind you and fight. Quest: A person has a race to see who can run the fastest with a yeah bomb from one side of the map to the other, if you win you get a health upgrade. Character ideas (playable and npc) Idea for optional party members; Work most of them in as background characters with little effect on the plot before being like: Hey, wanna play as me? Kind of like Mrs. Mowz. Maybe have a sidequest to obtain them. Do missions for them or something. Boss battle, perhaps? Have one of the characters start off as a bad guy. He works for the badmins, but shows that he has moral qualms about it. If we use the imposter suggestion, he could team up with Verse, thinking he's the bad guy. But when he finds out that it's really Verse, he stays with him because A: The bad guys think he's a traitor. B: He doesn't like being a bad guy. Also, Sapphique has already called the shitty death where he trips over his own knife and gets stapped. Shadow has the dramatic one, but if he isn't in your party he appears as a ghost near the end of your story and acts as your guide. The secret informer should give you a cd player and everytiem u got a new character he would, give u there theme Bigley is considered to be a guardian diety, and there is a small tribe in a community, (I'm thinking Zelda, since there'd be a lot of wooded areas there) that worships him, and that's where you hear most of the Bigley lore before you actually encounter him. Leo Luster has been captured before the events of the main story, and is being held (as Bluster Kong) as a power source for the admins/false reporters/whoever using his electrical powers. Eventually, you end up thrown in a cage with him, and you have to remind him that he is Leo Luster so he can use his powers to break out. Shrek lost faith in the miis when some of his closest friends defected to become false reporters, and left to live in a swamp for the rest of time. His story arc is mostly heartwarming, as you have to convince him that not all miis are bad, and that he can't just wallow in sorrow while the world burns. Akaito being a shopkeeper located on the Wii Fit U/YT Border. He forces you to listen to Vocaloid music until you buy something or leave the shop. His prices may be slightly more steep, but buy from him enough times, and he will assist you in-battle whenever you enter the YouTube community. Adding to Hatena. Maybe she could have a sort of romance subtext with Verse. She has a sort of flirtatious way of interacting with Verse, and when he is absent from the party, she is noticeably distressed, and offers a clue on where/how to find him. At the end, when (I'm guessing this will happen, because it happens to most every pair of rivals, SA2, Rocket Slime, Sonic 06, Super Paper Mario etc.) they are forced to team up to take down the greater evil, she could say stuff like 'we should work together more often'. Attacks, Weapons, Items etc. Summon: Defective Samus Amiibo Other Shit The Meme Team and LoMM are both opposing Conspiracy groups that are grossly incompetent. They are part of a sidequest where they mistake you for one of thier members, and they trust you with missions for thier own nefarious goals. It ends with both requesting you secure an area for them, and both of the leaders show up in the same place, and end up working out thier differences. This could be part of the sidequest to get Trickster as an optional party member. Maybe near the end of the game you fight advanced versions of previous bosses Travis clones could be enemies. Delta Star and other Omega Star clones could be NPCs. There could be the miiverse "war" going on and you could either choose to help them or continue on your journey. There could be different endings or different items you could get with this decision. You could leave party members there too. Bigley Hotel could be one of the final dungeons featuring many rooms and shops. The boss of the dungeon could be an alternate form of Bigley.